disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przyjaciele na całe życie
Przyjaciele na całe życie (Freunde fürs Leben) to niemiecki audiobook na podstawie Króla Lwa. Transkrypt Gdy hieny opuściły sawannę, wszystko na Lwiej Ziemi powróciło do normy. Każdego poranka czerwone słońce wschodziło i świeciło nad życiem w pokoju i przyjaźni. Simba, prawowity król, panował mądrze i sprawiedliwie. Tymczasem jego przyjaciele, Timon i Pumba powrócili do dżungli po tym, jak pomogli Simbie pokonać złego Skazę i jego złowrogich sojuszników, hieny. Oboje byli tak przyzwyczajeni do bujnej zieleni, że jałowe łąki nie wystarczały im za stały dom. Pozostali mieszkańcy królestwa żyli razem w pokoju. Było wystarczająco dużo wody i pożywienia dla każdego. Właściwie tylko jeden z nich był pełen niecierpliwości i spragniony działania: Kopa, syn Simby i Nali. Chociaż Zazu próbował zmusić go, by stał się godnym przyszłym królem, Kopa nie był zainteresowany żadną lekcją. Zazu: Nie, Kopa! Nie goń za ptakami, tylko krocz po trawie godnie, jak król powinien! Kopa: Ale ja nie jestem królem! Jestem Kopą! Zazu: Czy ja muszę się powtarzać przez cały czas? Twój pradziadek był królem, twój dziadek był królem, twój ojciec jest królem i ty pewnego dnia ty będziesz Królem Lwiej Ziemi! Kopa: "I ty pewnego dnia ty będziesz Królem Lwiej Ziemi..." bla, bla, bla! A co jeśli jestem bardziej zainteresowany gonieniem ptaków? Zazu: Nieważne, co ty wolisz - ważne, że ja będę w dużych kłopotach jeśli nie nauczę cię, jak zachowywać się jako przyszły król! Kopa: Hej, Zazu? Czy ty nie jesteś też ptakiem? Zazu: No jasne. Bo? Kopa: Bo nawet teraz jestem bardziej zainteresowany polowaniem na ptaki... Zazu: Nie, nie! Zostaw mnie!!! Przestań! Zazu szybko odfrunął. Po raz kolejny nie był w stanie nauczyć małego Księcia tego, czego uczył Simbę wiele lat temu: postawy króla, który sam powinien móc odstraszyć wrogów i zyskać szacunek innych członków stada. Lecz Kopa nie był taki, jak inne lwy ze stada - nie było tam nikogo w jego wieku. Gdy Simba i Nala byli w dżungli, inne lwice z Lwiej Ziemi cierpiały pod strasznymi rządami Skazy. Niedługo po tym, jak Simba został królem, narodził się Kopa, ale pozostałe lwice urodziły młode znacznie później, kiedy powrócił pokój, a z nim nowa przyszłość dla Lwiej Ziemi. Nowonarodzone lwiątka były więc o wiele za małe, żeby bawić się i mierzyć swoje siły z Kopą - dlatego Kopa stawał się coraz bardziej dziki i niecierpliwy. Tego wieczoru, Simba i Kopa poszli na Lwią Skałę żeby jak zwykle spojrzeć na Lwią Ziemię. Ale tym razem to Kopa, który przerwał nieustanny śpiew świerszczy, mógł opowiedzieć tacie o swoich przygodach jako pierwszy. Kopa: Ojcze? Simba: Tak, Kopa? Kopa: Powalczysz ze mną? Simba: Ale Kopa, nie sądzisz że walczyliśmy już wystarczająco dużo razy? Od czasu do czasu obce lwy próbują nachodzić nasze stado i nadal istnieją złe hieny, które chcą nas atakować. Dlaczego więc ojciec i syn mają ze sobą też walczyć? Jesteś już tak duży i silny, aby sam zadbać o siebie. Kopa: Ale tato... Simba: Tak, Kopa? Kopa: Dlaczego hieny są złe? Dlaczego ich nie lubisz? Simba: Lwy i hieny byli wrogami odkąd sięga pamięć lwów. Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy są tylko kłótnie i walki. One starają się ukraść nasze zdobycze i zagrażają naszym młodym. Zawsze należy pamiętać, mój synu: nigdy nie ufaj hienie albo jesteś przegranym! Kopa: Czy mogę walczyć z hieną? Simba: Kopa, co się z tobą dzieje? Zazu powiedział mi, że nie chcesz uczyć się lekcji! Kopa: Zazu jest nudziarzem... Simba: Zazu pomógł mi nauczyć się, jak zachowywać się jako król i on nauczy też ciebie. Słuchaj go. Oprócz Rafikiego i starego słonia Kii, on zna się najlepiej o życiu na Lwiej Ziemi. Lecz dzisiaj ja też chcę ci dać dwie rady: naucz się radzić ze swoją niecierpliwością i trzymaj się z dala od twoich wrogów, hien! Kopa: W porządku... Ale nadal chciałbym zawalczyć.... To nie jest łatwe dla króla: on musi zapewnić, żeby wszystkie zwierzęta spokojnie dogadywały się ze sobą, żeby wszystko szło dobrze i zawsze musi się spodziewać, że coś może się stać z nim, a wtedy tu musi być godny spadkobierca. Simba rozmawiał z Nalą, matką Kopy, o ich synie. Nala: Musisz mieć do niego trochę cierpliwości, Simba. Simba: Cóż, wiem że nie ma tu przyjaciół i wiem, jak ważni są dobrzy przyjaciele, ale jeśli chce zostać królem, musi się nauczyć zachowywać jak król. Nala: Mój drogi Simbo - to piękne, że nadal pamiętasz o swoich dobrych przyjaciołach Timonie i Pumbie oraz jak pomogli ci w ciężkim czasie. Ale czy zapomniałeś, jakim byłeś lwiątkiem? Nie pamiętasz, jak poszliśmy na cmentarz słoni w tajemnicy i jaką zabawę mieliśmy z uciekania przed Zazu? Bądź bardziej wyrozumiały dla swojego syna. On jest jeszcze lwiątkiem. Simba: Oczywiście masz rację, Nala. Powinniśmy dać mu więcej czasu, aby dowiedział się o świecie na własną rękę, tak jak ja, kiedy byłem młody. Czy pamiętasz panikę Zazu, kiedy nie mógł nas nigdzie znaleźć? Nala: Tak, bał się że Mufasa będzie na niego zły. W ten sam sposób boi się dzisiaj ciebie. Simba: Boi się mnie? Jestem aż taki straszny? Nala: Nie, ale jesteś królem! Kopa nie wiedział, że Nala i Simba rozmawiali o nim - wiedział tylko, że on wciąż był niezadowolony. Kopa: Taaak mi się nudzi. Dlatego Kopa chodził po krainie cały dzień zamiast pojawić się na lekcji u Zazu. Jak zwykle miał dużo zabawy z pogoni za mniejszymi zwierzętami, ale z drugiej strony omijał jeżozwierze szerokim łukiem - raz jego wrażliwy nos zaznajomił się z ich ostrymi kolcami. Jednakże teraz Kopa chciał przeżyć prawdziwą przygodę. Zbyt długo trwało od świtu rozpoczynającego dzień i zachodu słońca go kończącym. Co się działo pomiędzy nimi? Kopa: Nic się tu nie dzieje... Może powinienem pójść na cmentarz słoni? Kopa zaczął drżeć na myśl o cmentarzu słoni. Każde zwierzę na Lwiej Ziemi znało historię o Simbie i hienach. I wszyscy wiedzieli, że cmentarzysko było niebezpiecznie blisko granic królestwa. Ale co się może zdarzyć? Wszakże każda hiena została wygnana na zawsze z Lwiej Ziemi. Nikt nie widział tu obcych zwierząt od bardzo dawna i nawet sam król powiedział mu, że jest wystarczająco silny i duży, by sam o siebie zadbać. Kopa: Podjąłem decyzję! Chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda cmentarzysko słoni. Słowo się rzekło! Kopa natychmiast określił drogę. Tylko raz zatrzymał się, gdy doszedł do kolumny mrówek, która została rozproszona przez głodnego gekona. Gdy mrówki zobaczyły niebezpieczeństwo, biegały dziko dookoła, lecz długi język gekona był szybszy. Nagle wysokie trawy zaczęły szeleścić i zanim gekon zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, został zjedzony przez węża. Kopa szarpał się z wężem przez chwilę, ale szybko musiał go puścić - wiele węży było jadowitych. W ciągu tych kilku minut Kopa nauczył się dużo więcej niż Zazu mógł kiedykolwiek go nauczyć, po prostu przez zobaczenie tego. Takie było prawo natury: duży zjada małego, silniejszy słabszego. Każdy miał swoje miejsce i każda żywa istota była dobra do zjedzenia dla kogoś, a ci, którzy chcieli przetrwać musieli być bardzo ostrożni przez cały czas, gdy spotykali kogoś innego. Zamyślony i nawet jeszcze bardziej ostrożny, Kopa szedł na cmentarzysko słoni. Im bliżej podchodził do niego, tym bardziej jałowe i ponure stawało się jego otoczenie. Kopa: No, nie chciałbym uciąć sobie tutaj drzemki. W końcu Kopa dotarł. Prawie w ogóle nie rosła tutaj trawa, tylko nagie skały, jakby olbrzym rzucił je na ziemię, a od czasu do czasu olbrzymie ciosy wystawały ze szkieletów słoni. Kopa rozejrzał się dookoła i już chciał się odwrócić, gdy usłyszał szelest. Kopa: Co to jest? Lecz był to tylko duży chrząszcz, który szybko próbował uciec z łap Kopy. Kopa odwrócił się z ulgą. Był dumny, że zobaczył cmentarzysko słoni i przeżył swoją prawdziwą przygodę. Kopa: Jaka szkoda, że nie ma tu już hien. Bardzo chciałbym walczyć z jedną albo nawet z większą ilością w tym samym czasie. Odzyskawszy swoją odwagę, Kopa wrócił na cmentarz słoni i skoczył może pięć kroków od miejsca, w którym trawa zaczynała rosnąć gęściej i stały pierwsze drzewa, gdy znowu usłyszał szelest. Jednak tym razem był on o wiele głośniejszy i towarzyszył mu dźwięk drapania. Drapania, jakby pazury drapały po ziemi i tam, nie dziesięć stóp od Kopy, była hiena - choć faktycznie nie była łatwa do rozpoznania na pierwszy rzut oka, bo widać było tylko jej tył i dwie krótkie nogi, wokół których owijał się długi wąż w jasne wzory. Kopa zaniemówił, zamrożony w bezruchu, ale potem zauważył coś bardzo dziwnego. Oczywiście hieny były wrogami lwów i Kopa bardzo bał się węży, nawet jeśli nie chciał dopuścić tego do siebie - ale ta hiena była całkowicie bezradna, bo jej przednia połowa utknęła w dziurze. Walczyła rozpaczliwie tylnymi nogami, aby się uwolnić, lecz jej ruchy były blokowane przez węża. Ponadto, wąż zdawał się ją dusić. Kopa ostrożnie podkradł się bliżej. Asante: Puść mnie! Pomocy! Teraz Kopa stał bezpośrednio nad hieną, ale nadal trzymał się z dala od głowy węża. Kopa: Hej! Ty, w dziurze! Asante: Pomóż mi stąd wyjść! Nie mogę oddychać! Kopa: Czekaj, pomogę ci! Zdeterminowany Kopa pacnął węża i próbował oddzielić go od hieny, ale wąż stawiał opór; miał prawie dwa metry długości i był dość gruby. Kopa bardzo starał się nie podchodzić zbyt blisko jego głowy, bo bał się kłów. Może powinien po prostu uciec? Kopa: Nie, nie mogę uciec! Tak więc nadal walczył. Wąż był bardzo silny i owinął się mocno wokół ciała hieny. Przez długi czas nic się nie działo, ale potem, bardzo powoli, Kopie udało się wetknąć łapę pomiędzy węża i hienę. Teraz nie chciał się poddawać bardziej niż kiedykolwiek! Ciągnął i szarpał z całej siły. Wąż poluzował trochę wskutek jego wysiłków. To była szansa dla Kopy na wciśnięcie drugiej łapy pod węża. Ciągnął z całej siły. Nagle wąż zrezygnował i Kopa upadł na jego tył. Przez chwilę był oszołomiony. Wąż zaczął owijać się wokół jego ciała, a Kopa natychmiast wrócił do zmysłów i odrzucił go na tak daleko, jak to możliwe. Z głośnym łoskotem wąż spadł na ziemię i popełzał dalej. To było na niego zbyt wiele - nie ma nic przeciwko łatwej zdobyczy, ale walka z prawdziwym wrogiem... nie, nie! Asante: Uff, było blisko. Ale kim ty... Och! Kopa: Cześć, jestem Kopa. Asante: Hm... tak... czy nie jesteś lwem? Kopa: Tak, jestem prawdziwym lwem a ty jesteś hieną, prawda? Kopa i Asante krążyli wokół siebie. Nie odważyli odwrócić się od siebie, gdyż wszystkie lwy i hieny byli zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Kopa: Czy masz imię? Asante: Tak! Nawet hieny są na tyle wyszukane! Nazywam się Asante - co swoją drogą oznacza dziękuję - dziękuję ci za uratowanie mnie przed wężem. Kopa: Nie ma sprawy. Nie boję się węży. Asante: Nie? Ja tak. Zazwyczaj tylko jadowitych. Chociaż ten jeden był dusicielem, złapał mnie w dość głupiej chwili. Kopa: Och, to był dusiciel? To znaczy, oczywiście że to był dusiciel... Dlatego mogłem go odrzucić tak łatwo. W przeciwnym razie nie mógłbym ci pomóc. Ale powiedz mi, po co włożyłaś głowę w ziemię? Asante: Żeby jeść. Kopa: Jesz glebę? Asante: Bzdura - wąż zakopał tam jaja. Chciałam je zdobyć. Byłam strasznie głodna. Jaja węża są prawdziwym przysmakiem. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Kopa: Czy wiedziałem? Jasne, że tak! Jaja węża, oczywiście... jednak my nie mamy zbyt wielu węży. Asante: Żyjesz na Lwiej Ziemi, prawda? Kopa: Tak, mieszkam na Lwiej Ziemi. Najpiękniejszym i najlepszym kraju w ogóle! Jest całkiem duży i pewnego dnia będę.... mój... ech, pewnego dnia będę znał go w pełni. Asante: Cóż, ja nie znam go za dobrze, bo hienom nie wolno tam przychodzić. Kopa: Lwy i hieny są rzeczywiście wrogami, tak? Asante: Myślę, że tak... niemniej, jeszcze raz dziękuję za uratowanie mnie! Bez ciebie nigdy bym nie wróciła. Cóż, teraz muszę wrócić do miejsca, z którego pochodzę. Kopa: Teraz? To znaczy, oczywiście. Ja też muszę wrócić! Właściwie nawet nie powinno mnie tu być. Więc bądź bezpieczna. Asante: Ty też, Kopa. Tego dnia Zazu po raz kolejny nie mógł znaleźć Kopy, aby go uczyć. Nerwowo powiedział o tym Simbie. Simba: Co? Zazu: Tak, Simba, mój drogi królu. Przepraszam. Szukałem wszędzie, ale nie znalazłem Kopy... Simba: Szukałeś wszędzie? Zazu: Tak, to znaczy nie... jest jeszcze Cmentarzysko Słoni - bo trochę się nawet boję tego miejsca - ale nie sądzę, że tam poszedł.... Simba: Hmf! Myślę, że muszę jeszcze raz porozmawiać z moim synem! Nala: Simba, pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać. Czasem lepiej jest, gdy matka mówi głosem swojego serca. Simba: Myślisz, że nie mam serca? Nala: Nie, nie Simba. Ale ojcowie wolą słuchać swojego rozumu zamiast uczuć. Mam przeczucie, że teraz to nie jest właściwa droga. Simba: No dobrze, Nala, gdybym zawsze cię słuchał, wiele by mi oszczędzono. Może Kopa jest mądrzejszy ode mnie. Nala znalazła swojego syna leżącego przed dziurą. Rozmyślał o Asante oraz jego nieoczekiwanym i ekscytującym przeżyciu. Nala oczywiście nie wiedziała o tym, ale niedługo potem Kopa, który nigdy nie miał tajemnic przed Nalą czy Simbą, opowiedział jej o wszystkim. Kopa: ...I ona nazywa się Asante. Nala: Hiena? Kopa: Tak, mamo, ale nie mogłem zostawić jej samej i pozwolić, by została zabita przez węża. Zresztą, skoro ty i tata możecie się przyjaźnić z surykatką i guźcem, dlaczego ja nie powinienem rozmawiać z hieną? Nala: Nie, Kopa, zrobiłeś dobry uczynek. Musisz pomagać zwierzętom w potrzebie. Konflikt nie może się przedłużać w nieskończoność. Po prostu... hieny są naturalnymi wrogami lwów i nigdy nie zapomnę naszych doświadczeń z nimi. Nie zrozumiesz tego, Kopa. Urodziłeś się znacznie później. Kopa: Wiem... wiem. Nala: I... Kopa? Kopa: Tak, mamo? Nala: Gdzie było to miejsce, gdzie spotkałeś hienę? Kopa: Na cmentarzysku słoni... Nala: Nie mówiliśmy ci, żebyś nigdy tam nie chodził? Kopa: Tak. Całkiem tak jak król Mufasa mówił do swojego syna Simby dawno temu! Nala: Och, poddaję się... Oczywiście Kopa wiedział, że nie wolno mu było iść na cmentarzysko słoni i wiedział również, że powinien trzymać się z dala od hien. Ale czy nie ma też stać się królem lwów? I czy król nie podejmuje decyzji na własną rękę? Czy król nie powinien pomagać wszystkim? Starać się dogadać ze wszystkimi? I odkrywać niezbadane terytoria? Kopa nie czuł się winny, lecz zostawił zakłopotaną Nalę z tyłu. Nala: Oto, co otrzymałam za mówienie o rozumach i uczuciach! Jak ja powiem to Simbie? Ale w jakiś sposób Kopa miał wrażenie, że musi coś nadrobić. Dlatego w następnych dniach pojawiał się zawsze na czas na lekcjach u Zazu. Wkrótce wszyscy zapomnieli o spotkaniu Kopy i Asante, aż do dnia gdy Kopa poszedł na długi spacer po sawannie w wolne popołudnie. Kopa (mówiąc do siebie): Boisz się przyszłego króla? Ja nie boję się niczego! HA! Asante: Hej! Tam jest! Nieustraszony Kopa! Czemu drżysz? Kopa: Hm? Ja drżę? Myślę, że dzisiaj jest bardzo zimno, czyż nie? Asante: Och rzeczywiście! Tak zimno, że wodopoje wysychają! Chcesz się ze mną pobawić? Kopa: Tak! W co chcesz się bawić? Asante: Rzucanie kośćmi! Kopa: Co? Fuj! Asante: Żartowałam! Co myślisz o polowaniu na świerszcze? Kopa: Brzmi świetnie! Oboje ruszyli w szalonym pędzie za każdym zwierzęciem, na które polowali, za tymi które były wystarczająco szybkie, aby uciec lub na tyle małe, by nie stanowić dla nich zagrożenia. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie mogą się razem bawić i oboje byli daleko od swoich domów, a chociaż wiedzieli, że lwy i hieny nie pasują do siebie, wkrótce mieli się dowiedzieć czegoś zupełnie odmiennego. Kopa: Asante! Popatrz! Asante: Och... rząd mrówek... co z tego? Nie jestem mrówkojadem. Nie masz czegoś smaczniejszego od tego? Kopa: Może po prostu musisz poczekać chwilę. Siądź tam! Asante: Dobra... I rzeczywiście, kilka minut później stało się to samo, co Kopa widział wcześniej. Trawy zaczęły szeleścić i pojawił się gekon. I znów długi język gekona rozpraszał kolumny mrówek. Kopa: Widzisz to? Więksi zjadają mniejszych. Asante: I co? Kopa: Ostatnio nagle pojawił się wąż i zjadł gekona. Nikt nie może zmienić biegu natury. Węże i gekony nie mogą być przyjaciółmi, gekony i mrówki także. W tym momencie Asante wzięła gekona i popchnęła go na bok. Asante: Spójrz - można zmienić bieg natury. Teraz jestem przyjaciółką mrówek. Kto by w to uwierzył? Kopa: Widzę, widzę... przyjaźń... Dlaczego lwy i hieny nie mogą się też zaprzyjaźnić? Asante: Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? A teraz złap mnie jeśli potrafisz! Kopa i Asante szczęśliwie bawili się na sawannie. Gdy biegali, los potoczył się niezauważenie - o kilka kroków przed nimi, obok rzędu mrówek, wąż prześlizgnął się wśród traw i szybko uderzył. W ciągu kilku sekund gekon został zjedzony, jego życie zostało przedłużone przez Asante tylko o kilka minut. Kopa i Asante spotykali się ze sobą częściej. Bawili się ze sobą i mówili nawzajem swoje tajemnice. Na przykład Kopa powiedział jej o drzewie, które dawało cień przez cały dzień, tak że nie trzeba wstawać, jeśli chcesz się lenić przez cały dzień. A Asante wiedziała o jaskini z wielkim echem. Jeśli się do niej szczeknie lub ryknie, dźwięk wraca natychmiast. Jednak chociaż mieli ze sobą tyle zabawy, żadne z nich nie odważyłoby się przedstawić nowego przyjaciela w domu. Zbyt wielka była wrogość między ich rasami, zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w przeszłości starszego pokolenia. Ale o wiele więcej miało się wydarzyć, zanim ich sytuacja się zmieniła.... Asante: No chodź! Kopa: Nie, Asante. Nie wolno mi odchodzić tak daleko od domu. To Kraina Cieni! Asante: Daj spokój. Znam to miejsce bardzo dobrze! Kopa: Nie jestem pewien... mimo wszystko to jest zabronione. Asante: Jesteś lwem czy myszą? Tu jest wielka rzeka, w którą możemy wrzucać kamienie! Kopa: No dobrze... Kopa niepewnie podążał za Asante krok za krokiem w głąb nieznanej ziemi. Jednak po chwili zapomniał o swoim strachu i oboje biegli obok siebie ku rzece. Nie tylko słyszeli rzekę, ale też wręcz czuli jej zapach. To nie był nieświeży zapach jak z wodopoju, czy tak świeży jak rzeka w dżungli, ale to była silna woń, która smakowała jak wiatr i skały... i trochę jak przygoda. Z tego powodu Kopa zapomniał o całej ostrożności. Niedługo potem Asante i Kopa hasali koło brzegu rzeki. Po pewnym czasie coś się zmieniło. I tak nie było tam zbyt wiele światła słonecznego z powodu mgły nad rzeką, ale nagle niebo stało się zupełnie ciemne. Pojawiła się czarna chmura. Asante: Co to jest? Czy widzisz to, Kopa? Kopa: Hm... tak. Wydaje mi się, że to rój szarańczy... Już to wiem. To jest zabawa! Asante: Hm, nie sądzę, że to rój szarańczy... Czasem mogło się zdarzyć, że szarańcza nadchodziła w gigantycznych rojach. Rzeczywiście, nie były one niebezpieczne dla lwów i innych drapieżników, ale z powodu ich niezwykle dużej ilości mogły zjadać całą zieleń na swojej drodze - trawę, liście, kwiaty - tak, że roślinożercy nie mogli już znaleźć pożywienia. Lecz Asante zadrżała ze strachu. Wiedziała, że dzieje się coś, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. Ciemna chmura zaczęła ryczeć... Grzmot Asante: Coś jest nie tak! To nie jest rój szarańczy! Kopa: Więc co to może być? Asante: Burza! Kopa: Że co... o tej porze roku? To niemożliwe! Asante: A jednak jest! Nie słyszysz grzmotu? Kopa: Grzmot? Co to jest? Właściwie Kopa nigdy wcześniej nie widział burzy. Ulewę tak - ale żadnego grzmotu ani nawet pioruna. Tropikalne burze były tam bardzo rzadkie. Lecz jeśli to była właśnie jedna z nich, one były gwałtowne i Asante wiedziała o tym. Wiedziała też, że brzeg rzeki stanie się bardzo niebezpieczny, jeśli tam pozostaną. Asante: Kopa, szybko! Musimy się stąd wynosić! Kopa: Dlaczego? Tylko dlatego, że pada deszcz? Asante: Tak! Szybko! Wtem pogoda zmieniła się radykalnie. Zanim zdali sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, burza była dokładnie nad nimi i lał deszcz. Błyskawice i grzmoty były ze wszystkich stron i nastał silny wiatr, tak silny, że drzewa uginały się prawie do ziemi. Rzeka podnosiła się i rosła coraz bardziej. Asante biegła dalej, wciąż wołając Kopę. Asante: Kopa! Śpiesz się! Lecz Kopa zdrętwiał ze strachu. Nie mógł się ruszyć - i właśnie wtedy to się stało: grunt pod łapami Kopy nagle zaczął się przesuwać. Duży kawałek ziemi oderwał się od brzegu i wpadł do rzeki razem z Kopą. Kopa: Asante!! Pomóż mi! Ale Asante już nie mogła mu pomóc... a może nie chciała. Kopa zobaczył tylko, jak ucieka. W desperacji zdał sobie sprawę, że jest znoszony coraz bardziej w nurt rzeki. Kępa ziemi, która była zrobiona z wielu splecionych korzeni początkowo utrzymywała go, lecz z upływem czasu zaczęła się rozpadać. Kopa miał coraz większe problemy z trzymaniem się jej. Kopa: Oto, co z tego wynika! Może to dobrze, że Asante mogła uciec. I tak nie mogłaby mi pomóc... Tylko tak samo wpadłaby do wody. Ale co teraz będzie ze mną? Kopa wołał o pomoc. Coraz szybciej dryfował wzdłuż płynącej wody i nie było już prawie żadnych grudek ziemi do przytrzymania się. Tymczasem burza przeszła dalej. Gdzie była Asante? Czy naprawdę tylko uciekła? Czy może miała pomysł, jak pomóc Kopie? Asante: Muszę to zrobić! Mam nadzieję, że tam są... Asante biegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, aż poraniła sobie łapy o twardą ziemię. Miała jeden cel: pomóc Kopie, ale jak? Asante: Krokodylu! Krokodylu jesteś tu? Dlaczego mi nie odpowiadasz? Krokodyl: Kto tu jest? Kto mi przeszkadza? Asante: Krokodylu! Dzięki niech będą Gai! Musisz mi pomóc! Krokodyl: Na wszystkie duchy wody...? Och, Asante! Jesteś taką miłą młodą hieną. Ty możesz mi przeszkadzać. Asante: Krokodylu, mój przyjaciel potrzebuje twojej pomocy, natychmiast! Krokodyl: Przyjaciel? Masz przyjaciela? To dobrze. Nie da się mieć zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Ja też mam mnóstwo przyjaciół. Asante: Tylko ty możesz mu pomóc! Krokodyl: Ale w jaki sposób? Asante: Nie wiem, ale on wpadł do rzeki i myślę, że nie może się utrzymywać dłużej. On jest lwem. W panice, Asante opowiedziała staremu krokodylowi całą historię swojego wielkiego nieszczęścia, podczas gdy pchało go z powrotem do wody. Tymczasem Kopa walczył o życie. Kopa: Jestem zgubiony! Jeśli nie zdarzy się cud, utonę! Ogon i tylne nogi Kopy unosiły się już w wodzie. Pozostał tylko jeden korzeń i Kopa przywarł do niego. Mały lew był wyczerpany - nawet jeśli byłby blisko brzegu, był zbyt zmęczony żeby pływać, lecz los zesłał go na środek szerokiej rzeki. Kopa nie wiedział, że Asante wezwała starego krokodyla na pomoc. A nawet gdyby to zrobiła, jak krokodyl mógłby mu pomóc? Ale on już miał pewien pomysł. Kopa: Hę? Co to jest? Korzeń został złapany przez coś... pień drzewa! Ach, tu jest kolejny... i jeszcze jeden! Z ostatkiem sił Kopa wspiął się na pień drzewa. Kolejny był zaledwie kilka centymetrów dalej. Kopa skakał z jednego na drugi, aż dotarł do brzegu rzeki. Co za dziwne zbiorowisko pni drzew! Ale najważniejsze było to, że był bezpieczny. Kopa: Zrobiłem to! Nagle jeden z pni drzew otworzył ogromną paszczę z wieloma ostrymi zębami i warknął głębokim głosem. Krokodyl: Ty musisz być Kopą! Kopa: Waah! Krokodyl: Cieszę się, że ja i moi przyjaciele byli w stanie ci pomóc. Kopa prawie upadł. To nie pnie drzew go uratowały, lecz krokodyle! Zazwyczaj lwy były wobec nich ostrożne, zwłaszcza podczas picia z rzeki. Ten dzień postawił na głowie wszystko, co Kopa wiedział o życiu. Kopa: Od teraz to ja będę uczyć Zazu... Krokodyl nie rozumiał, o co chodziło Kopie, a lew odwrócił się na bok i natychmiast zasnął. Asante: Kopa! Kopa! Obudź się! Robi się późno! Kopa: Gdzie ja jestem! Asante! Ty nadal tu jesteś? Asante: Jasne, że jestem. W końcu to ja poszłam po pomoc! Kopa: Naprawdę? Ty? Bardzo dziękuję! Asante: Nie ma sprawy. Każdy by to zrobił! Czy możesz się poruszać? Kopa: Oczywiście... cóż... nie wiem... Bycie w rzece było po prostu bardzo męczące dla lwa. Asante: Więc odprowadzę cię do domu. Z pewnością nawet ty nie znalazłbyś drogi do domu w takim stanie... Kopa: Dzięki... Rzeczywiście Kopa nie czuł się tak dobrze jak by chciał, zwłaszcza jako lew i przyszły król, więc cieszył się, że Asante udała się z nim. W każdym razie nie chciał przejść długiej drogi do domu sam. Może teraz oni byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Asante poszła z nim prawie pod samą jaskinię lwów. Od dawna żadna hiena nie była na tyle odważna, by pójść tak daleko i nawet Asante nie czuła się tu pewnie. Kopa spojrzał na nią błagalnie; chciał, żeby spotkała się z Simbą i Nalą. Kopa wiedział, że jeśli nie zniszczyłby starej wrogości dzisiaj, nie byłoby już kolejnej szansy. Jednak Asante tylko pokręciła głową. Asante: Dzisiaj uratowałam twoje życie i ty uratowałeś już moje. Raz ty, za drugim razem ja... więc teraz jesteśmy kwita. Ale nie oczekuj, że pójdę z tobą! Ty nadal jesteś lwem, a ja hieną... Oboje wiemy, że nie stanowimy jedności i to jest powód, dla którego nasze drogi muszą się tu rozstać. Kopa zwiesił głowę. Starał się znaleźć jakieś słowa, aby przekonać Asante. Czy to naprawdę już koniec ich młodej przyjaźni? Znów spojrzał smutno na Asante i bardzo powoli poszedł do jaskini. Słońce było już nisko i Kopa musiałby wiele wyjaśnić swojej rodzinie i Zazu. Kopa obrócił głowę, spodziewając się zobaczyć sylwetkę Asante na tle zachodzącego słońca, lecz jej już nie było. Kopa ze smutkiem poszedł naprzód... Asante: Kopa, czekaj! Zmieniłam zdanie! Czy nadal chcesz, abym spotkała twoich rodziców? Kopa: Jak najbardziej! To wspaniale! Asante: Cóż, nadal trochę się ich boję... ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi mimo wszystko, prawda? Kopa: Oczywiście, że jesteśmy! Ty i ja! Dalej, ścigajmy się! Asante: Zawsze jesteś taki powolny! Więc mimo wszystko ta historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie. Zakończenie, które było dopiero początkiem nowego sposobu życia między lwami a hienami. Dla Kopy i Asante, którzy uratowali sobie nawzajem życia, to z pewnością był nowy początek: początek przyjaźni na całe życie. Koniec. Występują * Narrator: Jürgen Reimer * Kopa: Jannik Endemann * Asante: Hanna Reisch * Simba: Eberhard Haar * Nala: Renate Simson * Zazu: Helgo Liebig Ciekawostki * W serii książeczek Six New Adventures Kopa wcale nie jest jedynym lwiątkiem w stadzie: ma przyjaciela Afuę, a także Babu i Bogę. * W Six New Adventures Timon i Pumba nadal żyją na Lwiej Ziemi, tak samo jak w Królu Lwie 2. Kategoria:Książki